


You don't need to cry for help

by BenevolentMouse, SomewhatSassy (Scavenge4Dreams)



Category: Bangtan
Genre: Consequences, Gen, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook Needs a Hug, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Needs a Hug, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenevolentMouse/pseuds/BenevolentMouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scavenge4Dreams/pseuds/SomewhatSassy
Summary: Spurred by grief and devestated anger after the loss of his grandmother, Taehyung overeacts during an argument with Jungkook, devolving into cruel words and physical violence.As always, it's their hyungs who resolve the situation, providing comfort, consequences and compassion in equal measure.Or:Read the Tags.





	1. Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo all, I am new here...but thought it might be fun to post some BTS related content. This is set sometime late 2016, but please allow me some leeway for timelines...I suck at them.
> 
> Also, Somewhatsassy (complete angel that she is) agreed to beta this for me (seriously- check out her Bangtan FICS, they're phenomenal hurt/comfort gems) and in the end she kind of helped write it because I was an insecure self-doubting little bean. Thanks honey!

It was lazy late afternoon, somewhere between four and five o'clock, and the dorm seemed engulfed with lethargic weightlessness, an almost melancholic stillness pervading the rooms and hallways, present in the stifling silence.  
  
Until it was abruptly broken by Jungkook, the maknae sticking his head and upper body through the partially ajar door of Namjoon and Taehyung's shared room, pitched voice revealing impish intention as he asked, "Watcha doing, hyung?"  
  
Taehyung's simple pointed gesture toward the door with his headphone attached cellphone was answer enough, the older not bothering to remove the earbuds or open his eyes.  
  
"Mmm, watcha listening to?" Jungkook pressed, pushing the door open slightly more to lean against the frame.  
  
Taehyung opened one eye, tilting his head to the side as he answered monosyllabically, "Quiet-time playlist. Don't you have an assignment to do?"  
  
Jungkook's grin grew wider and he stepped into the room, padding across the carpeted floor to flop across the end of the elder's bed, crowing " I finished it!"  
  
At that, Taehyung did pull one earbud free, lifting himself off his pillow backrest to offer the younger a wan smile, congratulating "Good Job, Kook-ah. ... You allowed to play overwatch now?"  
  
Rolling over and propping himself up on one elbow, Jungkook nodded enthusiastically, replying, "Yup, hyungs said I as soon as I finished my math assignment."  
  
Taehyung nudged him with a wayward foot, half-jokingly asking, "And you did it properly, yeah? No half-assing it?"  
  
Flopping over onto his back again with a wounded whine, Jungkook, hand to heart, assured, "No hyung, I did it properly! Promise."  
  
"'Mmm, 's good. Go play then." Taehyung shooed, dropping back into his pillows and starting to replace the earbud.  
  
"Play with me, hyung?" Jungkook whined, sliding off the side of the bed before twisting to land on his knees on the carpet, level with Taehyung's midsection.  
  
The older members were all still out, completing various schedules, and it had just been the two of them at home for the day, Jungkook to finish an assignment for school the following day, and Taehyung...  
  
Taehyung still had a few days left of his scheduled bereavement leave after his grandmothers passing the weekend before.  
  
"No thank's Kook-ah, not today. I'm just going to-"  
  
Sidling closer to Taehyung's head, Jungkook pulled his best Bambi eyes from cold storage and employed them to full effect, begging, "Ohh, please hyung? You haven't played with me for ages! And we're both home with nothing to do...how often does that happen?!"  
  
Taehyung's face softened, but he still shook his head, refusal firm yet gentle as he replied, "I just - I don't feel like it today. Maybe next time?"  
  
"One game! Just one- then I'll leave you-" Jungkook cajoled, rubbing his hands pleadingly even as Taehyung interrupted.  
  
"Jungkook, why can't leave me alone now? I really don't want to play. " Taehyung tried again, rolling away toward the wall, reaching blindly for his tangled blankets.  
  
"Well, how about an episode of that drama you wanted to watch?! I could stay here-" Jungkook stood, starting to crawl onto the vacant edge of the bed, but stopped when Taehyung turned back towards him and sat up.  
  
"No. Just - leave me alone! Please. I don't want to play games or watch movies or even talk to you-" Something in Jungkook's face must have caught Taehyung's attention because he immediately lowered his voice, continuing apologetically, "...or anyone.", Taehyung reassured hollowly adding," For right now. I'm- I just want to be alone for now. 'kay?"  
  
Steely determination stole across the maknaes face and Jungkook shrugged, "Yeah- fair enough I guess. You can be alone, listen to your music or whatever. I'll just- I might try to do some lyric work." He got to his feet, took three steps to the left and -  
  
Promptly sat at Namjoon's desk, adding, "Hyung said I could use his stuff."  
  
Taehyung couldn't help the exasperated huff of reluctant amusement that escaped, and he tugged the second earbud free as well, sitting up properly as he shook his head at the maknae who wasn't even pretending to be oblivious.  
  
"Kookie, please- I'm fine, I promise- Just...stop being a cheeky brat and go play your game until the hyungs get home. It's all you've talked about all week!" Taehyung scolded gently, poking Jungkook in the side.  
  
The maknae rolled the wheeled chair out of reach of Taehyung's poking appendages and grinned sulkily, "Yeah hyung. All week, I've wanted to play with you all week. Please?"  
  
Jungkook obviously thought that the soft head tilt and sigh were signs of weakening in Taehyung's adamant refusal because he continued to push, "...you've been up here for days, isn't it about time-"  
  
And just like that, the shadows crawled across Taehyung's face again, blocking out the tendrils of amused TaeTae that had been trying to emerge, his voice turning downright mean as he replied, "Look, Jungkook! How much clearer do I need to be? I. Do. Not. Want. To. Play. With. You. Right. Now. So leave me the hell alone!"  
  
The hope that had been kindling in his chest, lightness fighting to oust the dark worry that had been a constant presence for the past week and a half, died a swift and sudden death and Jungkook's temper flared to mask the hurt at being rejected, snarling "Fine! I was just trying to help, you don't have to be an ass about it!" the maknae shooting to his feet-  
  
The wheeled office chair ricocheted away from the force of his departure, hurtling across the room to crash against the small bookcase under the window by Taehyung's bed.  
  
For a second nothing happened; the chair creaking slightly in the silence-  
  
And then the small cupboard tilted sideways from the force of the impact, sending a mash-up of books, CD's, electrical equipment and sentimental trinkets crashing to the floor with an almighty crash.  
  
Taehyung stared at the mess for several seconds, sliding almost silently from the mattress to the floor, shaking fingers picking delicately through the pile, carefully retrieving a solid glass paperweight in the shape of a dog-  
  
_Half a dog-_  
  
The other half remaining on the floor in several pieces when Taehyung tried to lift it.  
  
"Oh, shit- Tae! I'm so- I'm so sorry! Let me-" Kookie blanched, dropping to his knees as he scrambled towards the jumbled pile.  
  
Taehyung spun towards him, eyes lighting with fury, hands pointing to the door with enough anger to cover the trembling as he demanded, "Get out!  
  
Jungkook cowered slightly at the vitriol in the two simple words, but pressed forward, guilt and shame overriding any sense of surrounding as he babbled, "God, I didn't mean to! I'll- I'll clean it up-"  
  
" **Out! Get OUT**!" Taehyung shouted, pulling himself to his feet, face an interesting blotchy mess of white and red as he realized he was being ignored by the maknae.  
  
Jungkook, kneeling by the pile, was wringing his hands as he stared at the destroyed figurine, babbling "I'm sorry, I'll just- I'll- I'll get you another one-"  
  
Taehyung dragged the younger to his feet by the collar of his sweater, spittle flying as he screamed, "You can't! It's- It was from- I- I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Get out! Get the fuck out! Leave me alone, just -"  
  
" **Leave! Me! Alone!** " Taehyung screamed, shoving Jungkook in the direction of the door-  
  
Jungkook stumbled backward slightly, and Taehyung stared, seemingly almost shocked at his own actions. And then the maknae opened his mouth to say something else-  
  
And Taehyung howled, stepping forward to push the younger again, properly this time, two hands to chest, sending JK sprawling backward into the hallway. Down, down, one hand smacking against the door frame as he passed through, before he landed flat on his back in the hallway, head missing the staircase rail by millimeters.  
  
Taehyung stared down at him, gaze flitting between the broken figurine in his hands and his sprawled dongsaeng, mouth open for a moment and then-  
  
Slammed the bedroom door.

* * *

Waving as the company SUV pulled away from the curb, Jin waited respectfully until the vehicle disappeared around the nearest corner before slumping with relieved exhaustion.  
  
_Home._  
 _Finally_.  
  
Hitching his bag higher on one shoulder from where it was dragging against his crooked elbow, Jin wandered toward the foyer of the building, feet dragging heavily as he forced himself homeward.  
  
Waiting for the elevator, he dot-pointed his way through the next several hours, savoring the plans coming together in his mind almost as much as he would the actual activity to come.  
  
First, he was going to take these awful shoes off. Not that they were actually awful; they were actually very stylish and probably quite comfortable if he hadn't been wearing them for sixteen hours. But still, shoes off.  
  
Second, he was going to have a cup of coffee. Very black. Very strong. Very sweet. He was going to sit on the couch in the silence of the living room and savor every sip.  
  
Third, he was going to stand under the shower head for at least twenty minutes. Just stand. Then he might wash his hair, and make one of the maknae dry it for him. Life as the hyung was good.  
  
Fourth, he supposed he'd make something passably nutritious and wholly delicious for dinner. He knew he had instant ramen in the cupboard.  
  
And finally, fifth. He was going to convince whichever dongsaeng would sit still long enough to come cuddle while watching that new drama Jin had been waiting to check out.  
  
_Bliss._  
 _His whole evening was going to be bliss_.  
  
Two steps inside the front door and he tripped over a pair of school shoes abandoned in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Aish, this brat..." Jin breathed as he contemplated the mess for a moment, (noting the school backpack, coat, and hat also gracing the floor in the near vicinity), deliberating whether he should just pick it all up-  
  
It was only a day ago that he'd scolded the maknae for the exact same thing.  
  
"Jeon Jungkook, come pick up your shoes and hang up your coat!" Jin called loudly, in a way he knew would echo through the house.  
  
"Yes, hyung. Coming." came the almost immediate reply from through the lounge-room doorway to his left, and Jin raised an eyebrow as Jungkook padded out of the dark room silently, stopping to use his foot to shove his shoes against the wall near Tae's boots-  
  
"One day, Kook-ah! I told you less than a day ago to not leave your things lying around in the hallway. Honesty, it's not a difficult concept, you brat! Your hyungs and I don't need to be picking up after you-" Jin reprimanded, but Jungook didn't answer, didn't apologize. He just bent over silently to pick up his coat.  
  
With an exasperated sigh at the lack of attention being paid his scolding, Jin reached out and landed a hard swat on the jean-clad bottom presented before him, a small tendril of hyung-satisfaction growing when Jungkook yelped with startled shock and flew upright, turning toward Jin with-  
  
The small glow of vindicated satisfaction faded to be replaced with concern as he took in the red-rimmed eyes, pale skin and drawn features.  
  
Something of his concern must have been visible on his face, because at the sight of his tender worry, Jungkook folded, pressing himself forward into Jin's unprepared embrace, cheeks warm where they pressed against his hyung's throat, upset whine a breathy mumbled vibration against his chest.  
  
Jin curled him closer, bending to try and catch the younger's eyes as he coaxed for an explanation, "Kookie? What happened baby? Are you okay? Are you sick? Is there-"  
  
"Taetae-hyung hates me! I broke his figurine and now he hates me!" Jungkook wailed inconsolably before he burst into tears.  
  
Jin sighed mentally; there went his cup of coffee.  
 _Dongsaengs_.  
  
Already imagining the possible scenarios that had unfolded into this, whatever squabble had occurred between the youngest pair, Jin sighed again, out loud this time, and gently maneuvered the maknae through the lounge room, to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Arguments were uncommon...but not unheard of, and arguments between the maknae line were almost always trivial short-lived bursts of temper fueled by hormones.  
  
"Taehyung, can you come down here, please?" Jin called up the stairs into the silent house and then wondered if Tae had his headphones in when no answer came.  
  
Just as he was beginning to contemplate the mechanics of dragging the limpet that was Jungkook up the stairs, the click of a door sounded from above and then soft footfalls echoed until Tae appeared at the top of the staircase, looking down.  
  
And yes, there it was; Jin could see the tension in the rigid stillness, the darting gaze. Definitely an argument. He asked, "Kookie said you two had an argument? Do you want to-"  
  
"Tattletale" Taehyung snarled, spitting the word like poison. Crossing his arms and glaring down the staircase to where Jungkook was tucked under Jin's arm.  
  
Well.  _Still_ having an argument, apparently. At least according to Taehyung.  
  
Jin sighed. Goodbye, long hot shower.  
  
"Now, that's not fair Taehyung-" Jin started placatingly, only to be cut off.  
  
"If he didn't want to get pushed he should have listened and left me alone!" Taehyung snarled, crossing his arms defensively across his chest as he scowled down at them.  
  
Jin paused.  
  
Glanced down at Jungkook, and the way the younger was avoiding his eyes.  
  
He slowly turned his head to trace his gaze back up the staircase, trying to cool the incredulous wave of slowly burning anger awakening in his chest as he asked, "I'm sorry...Did you just say you  _pushed_  him?"  
  
Taehyung physically stilled, frozen in place as his scowl dropped away to reveal confused alarm, eyes widening imperceptibly and tongue darting out to wet lips as his gaze flickered between his youngest and oldest members.  
  
"Taehyung. **Now**! Did you push him?!" Jin barked, already knowing the answer by the sheer panic bleeding onto the younger's face.  
  
Arguments and verbal disagreements were one thing. Not encouraged, and not without consequence...but words could be taken back and apologized for.  
  
A black eye couldn't be taken back and a broken neck was hard to apologize for. Physical violence was completely unacceptable within their group, so much so that it was one of their few  _actual_  rules.  
  
None of them were inclined toward physical violence, and Jin could remember very few instances where a disagreement had actually devolved into fisticuffs.  
  
And never between Taehyung and Jungkook. The idea of the pair coming even close to an actual physical disagreement was laughable. Indeed, the two of them usually ended up laughing their way out of whatever disagreement they fell into.  
  
When no answer was forthcoming from the top of the staircase, Jin turned his attention back to the maknae, "Jungkook, did Taehyung push you? "  
  
Jin actually saw the deliberate moment of consideration when the youngest consciously thought about lying to him.  
  
Thankfully the maknae's sense of self-preservation won out and he nodded his head in the barest tilt of agreement. Jin frowned, glancing back up to where Taehyung looked torn between fleeing, feinting or fighting.  
  
Turning back to Jungkook he asked, "Are you okay, you're not hurt?"  
  
"No, I hit my arm on the staircase rail when I fell down, but it's okay-"  
  
Jin ignored the anger bubbling under his skin that Taehyung could be so- so reckless! -to gently pulled the half shrugged arm from between them to inspect himself. "Which part of your arm?" he asked, fingers tracing gently down the sweatshirt covered limb, feeling for swelling or tenderness.  
  
" Above my wrist. But seriously, hyung, it's okay- it doesn't really hurt-" Jungkook appealed, but not fighting the inspecting fingers, probably aware of the futility.  
  
"Let me see. " Jin said, rolling back the maknae's sleeve as Jungkook stood tolerantly while he examined the bared forearm.  
  
There was a patch of red that could be the beginnings of a spectacular bruise, but the swelling was minimal, and Jungkook didn't react as he gently twisted and manipulated the limb. So likely only mildly bruised.  
  
There was just one other thing he needed to know before he tried to deal with...whatever this whole situation was. There was only one thing that would affect the ultimate outcome of the evening's discussion; namely, whether it was just the one or if there were two in trouble. "Jungkook. Did you do anything to Taehyung before he pushed you? Push him, or hit him? Anything physical or -"  
  
"What? No, hyung! " Jungkook denied vehemently, shaking his head for added weight.  
  
And Jin had already known that was probably the case. Taehyung was way too quiet for someone who had been defending himself or retaliating in kind. Much too guilty.  
  
"Okay, I believe you. You and I are going to talk later, but for now, I want you to go and put some ice on your arm, just in case. The ice packs should be in the freezer unless Hoseok didn't put them back last week, in which case there are some frozen peas, okay? " Jin requested, pushing Jungkook in the direction of the kitchen, adding, "You can also start some ramen, the others will be home soon."  
  
Jungkook nodded and with one final undecipherable glance up at his youngest hyung, he turned and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
  
_Right_.  
  
  
Looking back up at the evening's trouble maker on the top step, Jin pointed at him, eyes hooded and serious, voice lowering into a tone that was hyung for 'don't argue with me', and ordered, "You. Get down here."  
  
Seemingly automatically compelled by the voice, Taehyung was on the third step down, foot hovering over the fourth before he stilled with an almost petulant stomp, any and all survival instinct seemingly deciding to make itself scarce as declared angrily "Of course you side with him! You always side with him! Poor baby maknae!" He taunted and Jin scowled, pointing at the vacant spot in front of himself, " _Here. Now_."  
  
"Why am I the only one in trouble? You didn't even ask what he did that made me push him!? " Taehyung ranted, unmoving on his soapbox.  
  
"Did he push you? Hit You? Otherwise physically hurt you?" Jin demanded, not bothering to wait for an answer as he continued, "No? Then I don't care! You pushed him! What if he'd broken something or fallen over the rail-"  
  
" **I don't care**!" Taehyung screamed his words back at him, and Jin blinked, wondering how they'd gone from petulant and spiteful to full vicious meltdown in two seconds.  
  
"You don't mean that. I'm going to ignore that because I know you don't. I think you need to take a deep breath before you dig yourself a much deeper hole. " Jin warned quietly, hands unconsciously finding his hips, as he added, "You're not talking yourself out of trouble either. Not for this. This was inevitable from the second you pushed Jungkook. I don't care what he did, right now I only care about the fact that you laid violent hands on him!"  
  
Taehyung looked one hiccup away from tears, which was so much more in line with what they usually got when Taehyung was in trouble, that Jin was utterly flummoxed when Tae took a step closer, eyes flashing and fingers knuckled white on the staircase banister as he shouted _"If you don't care, then leave me the fuck alone!_ "  
  
And then, just in case Jin wasn't adequately incensed by the disrespect of a dongsaeng raising his voice and using vulgar language without reason, Taehyung rounded out the performance by dropping a vicious look beneath his lashes and muttering pointedly, " _ **Asshole**_ ".  
  
Jin shifted on his heels, letting the silence dripping between them become heavier and heavier until it seemed Taehyung would fold under its weight if Jin didn't say something.  
  
Quietly, deadly serious, Jin offered, "You have two choices right now, Kim Taehyung. Just two." he explained quietly, "One: You take your disrespect and bad attitude back upstairs and close yourself in your room, alone, and stay there until I come to deal with you later. Much later."  
  
"Or?" Taehyung snarled, and Jin-  
  
Jin started to walk forward as he answered, voice rising with perplexed anger at the rudeness, "Or two, and you should know that option one expires if I get my hands on you- Two, I will bend you over that staircase handrail and spank you until you drop the attitude. Bare. And then you can still go to your room."  
  
Jin finished speaking on the step two below Taehyung's own, pausing for a pointed instant before lifting his foot to the next tread.  
  
Taehyung turned on a muffled squeak, fleeing up the last few steps and disappearing down the hallway.  



	2. Because It Hurts Less To Be Angry Than Sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> Warnings for : Grief from familial loss. Minor spanking of adult(ish) as punishment. Not your cup of tea? Well.

 

_Just what on earth had that all been about?_

 

Shoving and pushing?  _Shoving and pushing Jungkook_? And the yelling?  The blatant and deliberate disrespect and rudeness?  Swearing at one of his hyungs?     Any one of these things in separate incidences would have been enough for Jin to raise an incredulous eyebrow, but all of them at once?

 

Jin could scarcely believe it of their usually pleasant and polite second youngest. Wouldn’t have believed it had he not been here to see most of it himself.   Such belligerence, aggression and outright hostility from the younger was not something Jin had ever expected to encounter.   

 

Thankfully, he’d given himself some much needed time to think on it _(Later. Much later)_.

 

As the immediate rush of anger faded to be replaced by confused concern and the soft simmer of incensed disbelief, Jin felt himself relax slightly, fists unclenching at his sides as he finally pulled his gaze from the now empty staircase.

 

Entering the brightly lit kitchen from the relative dimness of the lounge area, Jin padded across to the stove to poke tentatively at the gently bubbling water, murmuring approvingly before adding the instant noodles, one pack at a time.

 

Jungkook was silently seated at the table behind him, lips downturned, eyes downcast, a bag of frozen peas obediently pressed to one arm where it lay extended across the table surface.

 

Noodles happily simmering away, Jin set the spoon down and turned, dropping into the seat opposite Jungkook and tugged the icepack away, just to see.

 

No bruising, no swelling, just tanned skin flushed red from the cold pack.

 

Jin pressed the peas back down, hand remaining cupped over the bag, rolling his fingertips over the uneven malleable surface.    He heard the whisper of tongue wetting lips, the gentle click of teeth, before, “Is-   Is TaeTae hyung in a lot of trouble?” Jungkook asked quietly, voice subdued and unsure.

 

Finally raising his eyes to meet the maknae's gaze, Jin tilted his head questioningly, “Is there a reason he shouldn’t be?”

 

And like floodgates opening, words began to tumble out on top of each other, urgent and impassioned, “Don’t be too mad at him, hyung! He’s so sad, and I just thought if he- And then the dog broke and he- I’m okay though hyung, really! He asked, but I wouldn’t leave and then he pushed me a little bit, it didn’t even hurt! -”

 

“Kook-” Jin started, but was cut off by the voice of vengeance from the hallway-

 

“Who dared push my baby bun?! Who do I have to end? Point me at ‘em!” Hoseok screeched, sliding into the kitchen on socked feet, folding himself over Jungkook’s back, nuzzling into the maknae's hair-

 

 And then he caught sight of the icepack, every ounce of coddling warmth disappearing from his voice as he growled, “Right, who was it?”

 

“Taehyung” Jin answered shortly.

 

“I’ll kill him! Taehyu-” Hoseok started, voice venomous, only to pause mid-word, eyes bugging as he computed exactly what Jin had said, continuing with an almost splutter "-Taehyung? Our Taehyung?”

 

Jungkook nodded sheepishly as Jin answered, “Yes. Taehyung.”

 

“But-” Hoseok blinked, shook his head and then repeated, “I’m sorry, but _our Taehyung?_ That Taehy-”

 

“What’s the hellion done now?” Yoongi questioned as he pushed past Hoseok’s dramatic flailing to peer into the saucepan on the stove, adding “I thought you were coming home to, and I quote, ‘Shower until you devolve and can return to the sea’. What’s going-”

Noticing Jungkook’s extended arm, the rapper changed tracks seamlessly, “What happened to your arm, Jungkookie?”

 

“Taehyung!” Hoseok squeaked, and Yoongi raised a pale eyebrow in an adequate exclamation of shocked disbelief.

 

Jimin skipped into the kitchen, bright smile fading as he took in the panicked tableau, Namjoon two steps behind, and yet two steps ahead, already reaching for the icepack to inspect his damaged maknae-

 

“Okay, okay- enough! Everyone sit. Jungkook’s arm is fine! Sit!”  Jin stink-eyed each of his dongsaengs into their nearest chair, adding a pointing index finger for Namjoon’s benefit until the leader sank into the seat at Jungkook’s left.

 

Nodding with satisfaction, Jin remained standing, hands on hips as he explained, “Taehyung is upstairs.  He and JK had a disagreement and Taehyung pushed Jungkook. That’s all I know.   Now, we’re having dinner, and JK can tell me… _us_ , what happened this afternoon. Then we’ll sort everything out.”

* * *

 

 Six steaming noddle bowls handed around the table, and at least one slurping mouthful each later, and Jin nodded to Jungkook, “Okay, start at the beginning.”

 

Jungkook grimaced, poking at his noodles with his chopsticks as he started to explain, “I was… Tae was in his room again. Alone…”  He trailed off, a small frown pulling his eyebrows together.

 

Jin understood how the youngest felt. They all did.

Taehyung had been spending a lot of time alone lately.

 

“I just wanted to make him feel better! I just- I thought if I could get him to spend some time with me it might take his mind off…off his grandma-” Jungkook whispered,  “And I didn’t listen when he said no. I pushed too hard and he told me to leave-”

 

Jungkook stopped, sucking in a shuddery breath, fiddling with a loose thread from the cuff of Jimin’s sweater where the older had reached across to squeeze his hand reassuringly.

 

“And then he – pushed you?” Namjoon prompted questioningly, trying to follow the puzzle to its inevitable outcome.

 

Jungkook shook his head, “No. He was- he was, he was fine. I just, I didn’t get the message, and kept pushing and then when he- when he stopped- when he just turned me down flat, I – I got angry- no, not angry…I-”

 

“I-I just wanted to help him-” Jungkook breathed, wiping at his eyes and before pressing his face into his hand, “And he wouldn’t let me. I- I yelled at him and stood to leave and the chair shot across the room and hit the shelf _andhsiglassdogbroke!_ ”

 

Jin stared on, absolutely nonplussed by the slur of teary, hysteria-tinged words, most of the others seemingly equally confused, if the side-eyed glances he was receiving were any indication-

 

“Shit. Shit, Kookie… Not the one his grandma gave him?” Yoongi breathed, and Jin, overlooking Yoongi's uncanny level of upset-maknae fluency, blanched, already imagining the heartbreaking devastation Taehyung would have felt.      Taehyung had had that little glass dog since Jin had known him. He thought he remembered something about it being a childhood birthday present.

 

Jungkook nodded confirmation and started crying properly, “I- I just wanted to fix it, I was sure I could do- something!  And he wanted me to leave and I wouldn’t and he just- he pushed me out of his room. _He hates me!_   He just- He-”

 

Hoseok folded Jungkook into his arms, rocking slowly, while Jimin’s fingers carded into his hair, curling over his scalp slowly.   Jin blinked the warm moistness from his own eyes as he hurried from his own chair around the table to kneel on the floor at Jungkook’s side, drawing the youngest’s eyes to his. “Hey, hey- Tae doesn’t hate you. No one could hate you! It was just an accident, baby. Tae knows that. He’s just- he’s just really sad and emotional at the moment. He doesn’t hate you. _Not ever_.”

 

"But- his grandma- gave it to him...and I broke it! He'll never forgive me!" Jungkook gasped through sobbing breaths and Jin pressed a hand to his own eyes for a second-

 

"Kook? Kook- Jungkook..." Namjoon spoke softly, leaning into the youngest's eyesight, waiting until Jungkook realized he had no choice but to meet his eyes or scrunch his own shut like a recalcitrant two-year-old.

 

"Jungkook, Taehyung loves you a lot more than he loves any _object_...even something that his grandma gave him. Yes, he loved his grandma a lot. _A lot_ a lot, and he's hurting and sad right now, and the dog breaking must have been a painful shock ...but I know- _I know, Kookie_ , that as soon as he calms down, he'll be more upset about you getting hurt than the ornament. C'mon...you know that too. You know TaeTae."

 

"I- I-" Gaze flickering up towards the ceiling and their missing member who was somewhere above, Jungkook's breath steadied slightly as he nodded, " I do. I do know that. I know that."

 

"It's- it's because he's really emotional and sad, right? He's not really acting like himself?" Kookie continued, and Jin could smell the sudden shift in tone a mile away. 

 

Namjoon, bless his heart, was oblivious as he answered, "Yeah, that's right. He's having a little trouble controlling his emotions, so we've got to filter everything he says at the moment with his pain and grief. He wasn't really angry with you. He's just sad, and sad hurts too much, so being angry is easier."

 

Jungkook's eyes found Jin, " Please, hyung? Don't be too mad at him. He didn't mean to get angry with me. He just got really really sad and it hurt too much."

 

And Jin, Jin couldn't argue with that. _Had no intention of trying._

He'd realized the same thing the moment Jungkook had explained about the broken glass dog.

 

Correcting Taehyung's behavior wouldn't help, because his attitude wasn't the problem.  Taehyung was just heartbroken.  

 

And heavens knew only time and compassion could begin to change that.

 

"I know baby, but he can't keep shutting himself away like he has been. And it's not okay for him to hurt others because he's hurting." Jin reassured, continuing when Jungkook pouted slightly, “I know you didn't really get hurt, but you could have. Or someone else could. We need to step in, but we're just going to try to talk to him first, okay?"

 

Jungkook finally nodded, a small tilt of his head, nearly immediately followed by a jaw-splitting yawn.

 

Jin looked at the barely touched bowls of now cold, soggy noodles and sighed.    _Dinner was a bust, then._

 

"Right. Okay.  Hoseok, honey, can you and Jimin-ah take Kookie? Get him into his PJ's and maybe watch a movie or something? I'll come to see him later once I've spoken to Tae. Break out the popcorn if you're hungry." Jin requested, in the sort of tone that suggested he wasn't really suggesting.

 

Thankfully, Hoseok seemed to think the suggestion was a fantastic suggestion as he nodded eagerly, gathering Jungkook up into his arms bridal style in such an undignified manner that the youngest couldn't help but giggle.

 

_One dongsaeng out of crisis, one to go._

* * *

Trying to not cringe, Jin watched as the three shuffled from the kitchen, Jungkook still swept up in Hoseok's arms, their poor oldest dancer also now contending with the way Jimin had wrapped his arms and much of his upper torso around the maknae's legs.  

 

He relaxed when they cleared the hallway with no damage to walls or heads.

 

"Do I need to contact Manager-Sejin?  Organize for Tae to go home to his parents? Maybe he needs to..." Namjoon wondered, leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

 

"He just spent the week with his family. " Yoongi reminded, adding "I'm not saying he shouldn't go home if he wants to or feels like he needs to, but, I mean... _he's ours_."

 

Jin smirked; he doubted Taehyung's family would agree, but he personally thought Yoongi's argument had strong supporting evidence.

 

 "It really wasn't that bad, right? He did push Jungkookie, which was completely beyond reasonable, but like JK said...Tae just wanted some space and Jungkook wouldn't back off. He's volatile at the moment and couldn't control that split-second impulse- " Namjoon was reasoning aloud, more to himself than to make conversation, but Jin still felt obligated to correct his misinformation.

 

"It wasn't just the pushing. That probably _was_ just a split-second over-reaction.  The swearing, yelling, petulant foot stomping and calling me an asshole were all well and truly deliberate execution though".

 

Namjoon gaped.    Jin understood how he felt.

 

Yoongi sighed from where he was scraping their dinner mess back into the pot, explaining at Jin's questioning glance, "There's no way he didn't know exactly what consequence he was courting if he chose to behave the way he did. He hurts so much inside that he probably just wants it to make sense, one way or another. Poor baby."  

 

He finished rinsing the last of the bowls, and then wiping his hands dry, turned to Jin and Namjoon, "Look, worrying over why he did what and what he might do when, isn't going to make him or any of us feel any better. Both of you just go talk to him. I know that between you, you'll work out what he needs... like you do with all of us."

 

Namjoon shifted uneasily, nodding his thanks bashfully, while Jin smiled softly at his oldest dongsaeng, the words of confidence the highest form of appreciation imaginable.

 

 Yoongi cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Right. Well. I'm going to go...um, shower."

 

He was out of the room before Jin could so much as open his mouth.

 

"Guess that means it's us? Unless you'd like to-" Namjoon began, turning from watching Yoongi disappear to raise an eyebrow at Jin.

 

"And leave me to fumble through this myself? Don't you dare." Jin scolded, pulling himself upright, shaking his head at Namjoon's half-concealed smile.

 

"Has he spoken to you about his grandma since she passed?" Jin asked, continuing at Namjoon's soft negative, "Me neither. I tried, but he just... shut down, and asked something inane about our schedule instead."

 

"You're worried that he's not grieving? That he's bottling up all the pain and sadness?" Namjoon guessed, repeating Jungkook's worried upward gaze from earlier.

 

Jin shrugged, mouth turning downwards as he replied, “I really don't know, but I don't have a better guess as to why he's acting out so badly."

 

"Because it hurts less to be angry than sad..." Namjoon repeated his answer from earlier, also standing.

 

Jin let the words roll through his mind as he followed Namjoon up the stairs.

 

_'Because it hurts less to be angry than sad.'_

* * *

Standing stationary at the closed bedroom door, Jin listened for sounds tell-tale of what was happening on the other side but was greeted by nothing but worrisome silence.

 

Beside him, Namjoon raised a fist- paused, and mouthed 'ready?' in Jin's direction, waiting for the nod before knocking firmly, twice, voice calm and pitched questioningly as he called, "Taehyung, can Jin-hyung and I come in, please? "

 

When no answer was immediately forthcoming, Jin thought that perhaps the younger had fallen asleep, or was deliberately ignoring them (or had climbed out the window, down the tree and run away to live on the streets of Seoul).    When the reply finally came, a good thirty seconds later, it was stilted and harshly growled, “If I say no will you just go the hell away!?"

 

_Well, at least they were off to a good start._

Namjoon handled it like the fantastic leader of six varied and eccentric personalities that he was, responding calmly and respectfully, "Of course, if that's what you actually want.  I'd really like to talk to you though."

 

They received a rather unenthused "Whatever", but Jin decided it was fast becoming a 'take what he could get' evening and turned the knob, pushing the door open.

 

On the very few occasions that Taehyung had been out of control enough that one of his hyungs had suggested that perhaps he ought to go to his room, or risk facing consequences he wasn't prepared to handle, Taehyung had been a sulking, teary mess by the time someone had ventured up the stairs to talk to him.        The time, solitude and silence cooling whatever had flared his temper, allowing remorse and guilt to surface.

 

So naturally, Jin expected to find Taehyung sulky and repentant, likely curled up under his blankets. So when Namjoon hit the light switch and flooded the darkness shrouded room with a soft glow, he was very surprised to find the younger by the window, back to the room as he stared out at the darkened sky.

 

The tenseness of his shoulders, the stiff angle off his hips, the deliberate refusal to turn toward them spoke of awareness, and an accompanying upset at the fact, but Taehyung didn't acknowledge their presence.

 

This was a whole new version of mid 'in-trouble' Taehyung, and Jin struggled to find a direct method of confrontation that suited not only the unholy terror he'd been dealing with this evening but also the heartbreaking underlying emotional catalyst.

 

This behavior in nearly any other circumstance that Jin could fathom would have resulted in an extensive trip over his knee, likely bare and then a good dose of corner time to reflect.        Not that Jin had ever been met with such behavior from any of his dongsaeng, let alone the sweetheart in question.

 

But with the devastation and agony of the loss of his grandmother clouding every interaction and reaction, Jin knew it wasn't Tae's brain making his decisions at the moment.     Punishing someone who was already hurting so incredibly much wasn't something Jin would do; he could only try and help Taehyung find his own compassion and remorse.

 

Namjoon had seemingly come to the same conclusion as to the root of the unrest at hand, and he stepped further into the room, voice pitched low and soothing and not in any way confrontational or judgmental as he quietly acknowledged, "I know you're upset about your Grandma, Tae. We know you miss her terribly- "

 

Taehyung didn't interrupt, didn't verbalize anything, but Jin was sure he could see waves of tension and resentment rolling off the younger, so palpable was the sudden spike of anger.   

 

" and we don't expect you to be okay with that." Taehyung flinched bodily but remained quiet and Namjoon shot a look in Jin's direction that Jin chose to interpret as 'warning: explosion imminent' before the leader continued, “It's okay to be sad or angry or however you feel...It's okay. We understand you're trying to get a handle on how you feel."

 

Leaving a pause of breath for emphasis, Namjoon touched on the crux of the issue, adding firmly, "But you could have really hurt Jungkook this afternoon and that's _not okay."_

From his position behind, yet slightly to the youngers left, Jin could see the death-lock Taehyung's jaw was clenched into, could see the white of his knuckles illuminated by streetlamp where they clenched and unclenched against the windowsill-     

 

Jin sighed as a tiny cut off _maybe-but-not-quite-a-sob_ echoed in the heavy silence surrounding them, and he took up where Namjoon left off, pushing gently by scolding mildly," You shouldn't have shoved him. Even though the glass dog your grandma gave you got broken-"

 

Taehyung snapped, spinning away from the window to confront Jin with flashing eyes and wild sweeping gestures of angry emphasis as he spat, “He broke it! It didn't get broken, _he fucking broke it_!"

 

Jin raised placating hands, taking a step closer, "Okay. Bad word choice... Yes. Jungkook broke it. Accidentally. _Accidentally_ , And I'm so so sorry Tae, I know how much it must mean to you-"

 

 _"Oh, so now the asshole cares?_!" Taehyung barked, pointing at Jin accusingly-

 

"Kim Taehyung!" Namjoon rebuked sharply, aghast at the venomous tone, if not the actual words, but Namjoon waved him off, stepping forward-

 

Because, _of course._

 

Jin had given an overly emotional and distraught Taehyung the impression that he didn't care that one of his dongsaengs most prized possessions had been destroyed.

 

Jin hurried closer, trying to get Taehyung's eyes to meet his as he apologized and tried to clarify, "Oh no...no, _Tae_ \- Taehyung, sweetheart...I didn't mean that- I didn't mean it like that. Of course I care, baby. I just meant that it didn't excuse pushing Jungkook- "

 

It seemed though, that now that Taehyung was speaking, he wasn't in the mood to stop; his voice practically oozing vitriol as he snarled, "He- He wouldn't fucking listen! _None of you will listen!_ "

 

"TaeTae, you need to talk to us before we can listen-" Namjoon tried to reason quietly, but Taehyung was beyond being calmed by soft cajoling voices and he rounded on Namjoon instead, spittle flying as he shouted “I'm talking now, aren't I? _And surprise_! You're. Still. Not. Listening!"

 

"No. You're yelling, which we don't deserve." Namjoon placidly reiterated, stepping closer and gently settling hand on Taehyung's shoulder, “Look, you've been shut up in your room for the past week, you're barely eating, you won't talk to anyone...I haven't even seen you cry. You've just... shut down. Maybe you need to go back home for a few more days? Spend some more time with your parents?"

 

Taehyung stilled, mouth still open mid-screech as he stared at Namjoon, and for a moment Jin thought that just maybe the suggestion was the right offer to calm the situation-

 

And then Taehyung’s mouth snapped closed with an audible click, jaw clenching as his gaze darkened into stormy thunderclouds.

 

And then the unchecked anger fuelled yelling truly started.

 

"So, what?! I have one moment- **_One freaking moment_**!  Because _fucking Jungkook_ wouldn't back _the fuck off_! I was nice! I was polite! I played along and smiled! I asked him, I told him, a _nd he wouldn’t_ '-!  _And then he smashed_ -He- "

 

Taehyung seemed to trail off, unable to find the words, unable to articulate the depth of his loss, of his devastation, instead focusing on the easier target...namely anything except the pain strangling him from within, as he continued ruthlessly, " ** _I barely touched him_**! He's fine and he's- And I'm, I just- You want to _send me away?_!  Jungkook breaks something irreplaceable, _I push him_ ** _once_ **and you-you want to- _You want me to_ \- "

 

Nmajoon pressed closer, desperately trying to settle the sudden volcano of rage by backtracking, "No. _No, Taehyung-_ we just thought that being at home with-"

 

Jin saw the sudden snap reflected somewhere in Taehyung's eyes an instant before the younger reacted but didn't have time to warn Namjoon before Tae was screaming, " ** _Home!  Home!? Well. Fuck you too_**!"  and his hands came up, shoving Namjoon away with the strength of white-hot rage.

 

Silence.

 

_One beat. Two._

 

Jin stepped out of the way as Namjoon pulled himself back to his feet with the stealth of a stalking jungle cat, moving forward at the same instance Taehyung broke from his shocked stupor to take a trembling step backward.

 

Jin noticed that all Taehyung's built up anger and bravado seemed to have fled in the aftermath of such an incredibly poor impulse choice of action, his blotchy face paling to an almost sickly grey with only high points of furious red blooming across his cheekbones and engulfing his ears.

 

Jin felt his own heart clench in sympathy for the 'fawn knowingly in the eye of the hunter' look but refused to allow his protective instincts to control his behavior.   He trusted Namjoon above and beyond, in any circumstances.

 

Long-fingered hands that trembled and spasmed warded Namjoon's advance away as words bubbled freely and without censor or thought- "Sorry! _I'm sorry_ \- that was. I shouldn't have- Hyung, _please_ \- I-"

 

Namjoon continued forward, eyes narrowed and jaw tight, and Taehyung backed away simultaneously-

 

Until Taehyung's lower back met the windowsill, leaving nowhere to go, and Namjoon -

 

Curled a hand around Taehyung's bicep, tugged him forwards and unceremoniously bent him over and bodily guided the younger's descent until he was kneeling on the carpet, upper body sprawled across the bed horizontally.

 

Namjoon's hand fell controlled, sharp and heavy on the tracksuit covered backside, _once, twice, thrice-_

 

Taehyung burst into tears.   Loud, messy, gut-wrenching sobs that shook his frame beneath Namjoon's forearm, and twisted something deep within Jin's chest.

 

Pulling Taehyung upright and into a seated position on the bed, Namjoon followed the motion into a kneeling position between the younger's legs, hands curled around both biceps to keep him steady.

 

Drawing Taehyung's face up, Namjoon thumbed away the gathering trails of tears as the loud sobs continued unchecked. One hand curled up to cradle the back of the younger's head and Namjoon spoke quietly, "Shhh, you're fine. We're fine...that's it, let it all out... "

 

"I'm sorry- _I'm sorry I pushed you!_ I don't know what I was thinking- _Sorry_! I'm-" Taehyung babbled, and Jin, unable to stop himself, crossed the room to stand behind Namjoon, bracketing the rapper with his knees as he reached to draw Taehyung's eyes further up to meet his own.

 

"Shh, you're not in any trouble. We know. We know- _Oh, you poor baby_ -" Jin soothed, his hands gently carding through tangled locks of hair, tugging gently in a way that had always seemed to ground Taehyung when he was ill or unsettled.

 

Taehyung's own hands came up, and Jin could still feel the slight tremble that carried into his when the younger wrapped long fingers around his wrists, his tone almost pleading as he spoke, voice breaking on the last word, "Please don't send me _a- away!_ "

 

" _What?!_  No! No, we'd never! You don't have to go anywhere! We're just, we're just worried.  We just thought that maybe going home- " Jin argued, his heart well and truly shattered.

 

"This is home. Please. _You guys are home!_ I don’t- My parents-" Taehyung spluttered off, tears falling heavier as he shook his head, struggling to explain.

 

"Deep breath, Tae- " Namjoon coached smoothly, and Jin curled one of his hands through Taehyung's when it went to rub his red-rimmed eyes again.

 

Taehyung took a deep breath, matching Namjoon's over-exaggerated example, and Jin soothed, "Of course it is. It's home. Sorry, that was silly. We just thought you might feel better around people who know how you're feeling-"

 

"No. No- it's worse. It's so bad. _It was so so bad, hyung_! " Taehyung cried, leaning forward to press against Namjoon's chest as he spoke, "When I heard- When I heard I was so so - just- _grandma_!" The word was a plea, a desperate longing and Taehyung hurried past it, "but it didn't really sink in until I got to my parent's place. Where she should have been but wasn't. But still... _everywhere_ I looked-"

 

Jin wiped away his own tears, kneeling at Namjoon's side to wrap his arms around both of them, breaking piece by piece for his dongsaeng's pain.

 

Seemingly almost cathartic, Taehyung's hidden angst continued to pour forth, breaking through in starts and sobs, "I just- I wanted to cry for her. I wanted to scream for her to- to come back. _To at least let me say goodbye_ -'

 

"And then I saw Eomma.  And Appa and all - all her friends...And they were all so sad. So, so sad and heartbroken and hurt and I just- I cried for them and- I just- _I've been so sad for Eomma_ -"

 

"Oh, Tae..." Namjoon breathed, pulling Taehyung closer in a way that meant Jin had to half straddle the leader's legs to keep his own hold on the younger, but he wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.

 

Taehyung seemed oblivious to their desire to protect him from every hurt the world would ever offer him, staring over Namjoon's shoulder into the empty room as he recounted his heartache, finally getting to the crux of the issue, " _Then I came home_. And she wasn't there anymore. Wasn't everywhere anymore. And no one was sad- And I couldn't.   _I just I couldn't_.  And then Kookie broke the - He broke it and I just- suddenly I was sad just for me and it hurts...i _t hurts so much, hyun_ g..." Taehyung moaned, hand clenching at his shirt, as he just dissolved into misery and tears, "She's gone and she's never coming back and I-"

 

His halting words dissolved into sobs, interspersed with aching whimpers of loss, and he simply clung, To Namjoon, to Jin, to home; home offering the only warmth and comfort against the hurt and pain.

* * *

Some indeterminate amount of time later; seconds, minutes and perhaps hours lost to tears and remembering and hurting for the sake of love, Taehyung padded slowly down the staircase, steps hesitant and slow.

 

Jin and Namjoon were cleaning up the mess of destroyed side table paraphernalia, and the generally disordered bedroom, but Taehyung had one final thing he needed to do before he maybe finally, finally started remembering her memory with joy rather than sadness and pain.

_Jungkook._

There were voices, soft and muted coming from the living area, and the soft glow of a lit TV seeped out into the darkened hall.

 

Taehyung found himself suddenly shy and hesitant.

 

He'd violently shoved Jungkook. Told him he _hated_ him!  Because of an _accident_.    What if Jungkook had been badly hurt? What if he was angry? Jin had said he wasn't, that he was just worried. But Taehyung had been an asshole; he should be angry.  What if-

 

"Go on, he's been waiting up for you." Yoongi's unexpected voice shivered into his ear, and Taehyung jumped, spinning-

 

Straight into Yoongi's waiting embrace, the older steadying him as he swayed, emotionally drained from his near breakdown.    Yoongi frowned with concern and hugged him tighter, "Come on, let's get the apologies and forgiveness and hugs done so you can get some rest."   And it was Yoongi's surety that there would be forgiveness and hugs that propelled him the last few steps into the room.

 

Jungkook looked up from whatever mindless drama was playing the instant Taehyung stepped into the room, and the two stared at each other across the room for several heartbeats, before-

 

Taehyung stumbled across the carpet, Jungkook scrambling to his feet to meet him halfway, colliding in a messy pile of wet teary apologies and flailing limbs.

* * *

**Bonus.**

 

Better than an empty apology, Jungkook conscripted Namjoon in contacting the French creator of the glass figurine line and presented Taehyung with a custom made model of the same dog several months later, with the addition of a pink glass rose dangling from its mouth, colored and blown from the remnants of the original model.

 

Taehyung was punished for getting physically violent by having to cover both Jungkook and Namjoon's washing up nights for a month.  _He started complaining a week in._ Jin banned him from coke for a month for the name calling. _He complained about that from the first bottle of coke he missed out on, until the last._

 

He also owed Jin, Namjoon, and Jungkook a months’ worth of hugs. _That one he didn't complain about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was actually really hard to write, but I hope I did our poor Tae's heartbreak justice.
> 
> Love to hear what you though, what you loved, what could have been better (I'm still learning! this whole writing shtick.)
> 
> I might be interested in writing some more, so if anyone has ideas I'd love some inspirtaion.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading (and commenting!)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the repost to anyone affected- I'm technologically braindead.
> 
> So- I hope you enjoyed Tae's little break from reason and kindness...more to come soon (don't worry, they're gonna hear his side, poor little heartbreak-baby.)
> 
> Lemme know if it's worth reading and if you want the next part.
> 
> What do you want to see,? How far the punishment should go?
> 
> No flames, constructive crit welcome. (Not your tea? I told you not to drink.) No smut in this one (maybe some light NamJin tho). I also wouldn't say no to prompts? Send me ideas/kinks/whatever! I'm Tae and Kook biased (equally, usually.) And I like my NamJin. Sunshine babies (yes, I'm including Yoongi in that) are also an incredibly significant part of the family and I'll try to reflect that.


End file.
